A tragic Feudal Fairytale
by tears of an angel
Summary: OneShot. InuKag.Love......InuYasha has turned into a full youkai,even his guardian sword can no longer save him...But can love?And who's love?He attacks Kagome,can he bear to live?Will she live?


**~~ Hi ppl, there I go again, writing another tragic fic ^_^" Gomen. I know some ppl are asking me to make a one shot that is a happy ending(for once), but I just can't seem to make one when it comes to one shots. But hey, my VERY long fic "the return of Kikyo" I promise will end happy.Well, at least in all my stories it's an InuYasha plus Kagome fic^^ Well, hope you guys read and review!!!!~~**  
  
-------------------* A Tragic Feudal fairytale *--------------------  
  
InuYasha stared out at the starry night sky. He closed his eyes.  
  
~Kikyo's gone forever.....she didn't even die peacefully. Just before I killed Naraku in my full Youkai form, he sucked up all of Kikyo's soul, leaving only a dead corpse....~  
  
Pain throbbed in his heart.  
  
~At least.....I have Kagome....she's the only reason why I still live, the reason why I felt meaning to life. Without her...I would have gone to hell with Kikyo. But Kagome showed me something better....But what did she show me?~  
  
He closed his eyes and saw images appear in his mind.  
  
He saw himself turning into a full youkai and saw Kagome as he slashed his claws through her. He saw blood spill on him and everywhere...  
  
"InuYasha....." she whispered.  
  
InuYasha shot his eyes open, cold sweat all over him. ~That dream...those images....the won't go away~  
  
******************************************  
  
Kagome frowned as she thought back to the last battle against Naraku. Before InuYasha had killed him, Naraku had been about to kill her, but he had told her something.  
  
"Your dear InuYasha is loosing himself in that full youkai form. He has changed into a youkai one too many time, the Tetsusaiga, his guardian sword can no longer protect him! He will loose his human heart and will look at you as another whom he will kill! He doesn't love you " Naraku's voice echoed in her ears.  
  
Kagome shut her ears with her hands,  
  
~No! InuYasha...would never....do that! He's fine!~ Kagome looked sideways at Kohaku, Sango's brother. They had used the Shikon no Tama to bring him alive....It had been InuYasha's suggestion.  
  
Kohaku sat next to Sango and Miroku, who had married, playing around with Kilala and Shippo.  
  
~They look so happy.....but why don't I feel so happy?~ Kagome glanced over at InuYasha who had been looking at her, but he quickly turned away.  
  
~Is it because.... He has never once told me that he loved me as I loved him~  
  
Kagome took out a pencil and a sheet of paper. She decided to write down all her feelings for InuYasha on the sheet of paper, to let all the pain out.  
  
She started to write, and as she wrote, bitter tears rolled down her cheeks as she gripped the pencil tightly.  
  
InuYasha glanced over from the corner of his eyes and frowned in worry seeing Kagome with tears dripping down from her cheeks.  
  
He walked over and crouched next to Kagome.  
  
"Naku na?" he asked.  
  
She hid the paper away, "I'm not crying" Kagome whispered, drying her eyes with her arms.  
  
InuYasha looked down at the paper, "What's that?" he asked, pointing at the sheet of paper she was keeping away from him.  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Ok then...."  
  
******************************************  
  
InuYasha walked over to the river and splashed water onto his face. A shiver ran down him from the cold water.  
  
He looked down at his reflection. Suddenly his heart began to beat strangely as his eyes flashed red. InuYasha backed away in shock.  
  
He looked down at his hands as his claws extended. He started to growl as he dug his claws into his palm. Blood was smeared all over his hands, and also dripped to the ground. His mind was fighting something.  
  
~Must kill...~ something in his mind echoed, ~let me out!"  
  
InuYasha clutched his head, trying to stop the voice in his mind. After a while it seemed to have died away. He ran over to the river and saw his eyes back to normal.  
  
~What just happened.....~  
  
******************************************  
  
Kagome and InuYasha lay back on the grass that blew against their face as they looked up at the clear blue sky.  
  
InuYasha looked to the side at Kagome who's hair was blowing in the wind, her head resting on her bag pack.  
  
~Why aren't you happy......~ InuYasha wondered, ~That's all I ever wanted....Just seeing your smile means so much to me~  
  
"It feels as if....the darkness hasn't ended...." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Even though Naraku has died.....I would have thought all would be happiness....But it's not. Even you're not happy"  
  
"What....do you mean?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"With Kikyo gone forever...how can you be happy"  
  
InuYasha warmly smiled and held Kagome's hand. Kagome felt her heart beat quicken.  
  
"The only thing that darkens my soul about her is that she didn't have a peaceful death....there are other things....that make me happy" he replied.  
  
"What......?"  
  
InuYasha sighed and looked away, ~You...but I still have Kikyo scarred in my heart, she's still fresh in my mind. I'll feel like I'm betraying her if I tell.....~  
  
Kagome looked away when she didn't get a reply, ~Like the memories of Kikyo?~  
  
"Just things..." he muttered in a reserved tone, "why...aren't you happy?"  
  
~Because....I wish you'd tell me that you loved me~ Kagome thought,  
  
"It's nothing really" Kagome said in fake cheer.  
  
InuYasha frowned, "you're lying" he muttered.  
  
"How do YOU know I'm lying?"  
  
He turned around and looked down at her, "I've been with you for a while, I know when you have a fake expression on"  
  
"Right"  
  
"I could read your heart, Kagome. There's something you're really sad about" he said.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, "It's something.....you can't help"  
  
"Hey, maybe I could...."  
  
Kagome gently moved away, "No.....It's something that even the heavens can't change"  
  
~The heart.....is your to change. But how can it, when your heart has died with Kikyo~ Kagome sadly thought.  
  
"Jeez.....why do you look so pissed..at ME for?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"I'm not mad at you" Kagome said warmly, ~It's not your fault that you can't love me. It's mine for loving you~  
  
Kagome stood to run away, to run away from the pain. But InuYasha caught her wrist and held her tightly.  
  
"Why wont you tell me? I can't stand to watch you suffer like this Kagome!" he whispered painfully.  
  
"InuYasha...I can't tell you! And I'll get over my suffering"  
  
"No...I know you won't. Kagome, you don't lie very well do you, cuz I can tell when you're lying"  
  
Silence.  
  
Kagome gripped InuYasha Haori and shut her eyes tightly as a tear rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"Yah InuYasha, you're right, the feeling I have within me will never leave me. It'll stay and torture me. I....Love you InuYasha! Now that you know, do you think you can help me when you'll never be able to love me back?!"  
  
InuYasha looked down at Kagome with wide eyes. His heart started to beat fast.  
  
~Kagome.....~  
  
~Love......~  
  
He held her shoulder, "I....love.....you too"  
  
Kagome stared at InuYasha in shock, ~Do you....love Kikyo more though?~  
  
His heart started to change in beat. It started to beat strangely. He had felt this beat before....his mind turned flashed red with blood.  
  
~Must....Kill.....let me out~  
  
InuYasha stepped away from Kagome as he clutched his head.  
  
Kagome ran over to InuYasha.  
  
"InuYasha! Are you alright?!" Kagome cried.  
  
"Kagome...!! Leave me.....NOW!" InuYasha choked out.  
  
"No InuYasha! I won't! I'll never leave you, what's going on"  
  
"I...don't know....." InuYasha could feel his head echoing louder this time with the voices.  
  
"Please...Kagome....get away!"  
  
"InuYasha!"  
  
InuYasha started to growl as he slowly transformed into a full youkai. He dug his claws into the ground, trying to stop himself.  
  
~But...how can this be...I have the Tetsusaiga right on me~ InuYasha wondered.  
  
Kagome looked in horror at InuYasha who seemed to have calmed down.  
  
"Inu.....InuYasha?!" Kagome whispered as she got closer to him.  
  
He looked up at Kagome to reveal red eyes. He chuckled evilly as he looked down at his claws.  
  
Kagome gasped as she stepped away, ~InuYasha.....has he....become a full demon as.....well?~  
  
InuYasha slowly walked towards Kagome.  
  
Kagome stood still, ~He loves me...he said he did...so he'll remember me~  
  
The full youkai cracked his hands, "Need....blood"  
  
"I'm not going to run....InuYasha. I'll never run from you. If you love me, you'll remember me" Kagome whispered.  
  
InuYasha raised his claws into the air, his eyes flashing red. Something in him hesitated (which should have been impossible)  
  
Kagome coughed, her eyes wide. She could feel her body burning in pain. She looked down to see her uniform turning red.  
  
~He....didn't remember me....~ Kagome sadly thought, ~his heart...still belongs to Kikyo...right?~  
  
InuYasha stared down at his claws that were covered in blood.  
  
~What...why didn't kill this girl? InuYasha no longer exists....and yet. How can this be......~  
  
He stared down at his bloody claws and growled as he backed away and ran.  
  
~Why..do I feel as if something is wrong....~ the full youkai bitterly wondered.  
  
Kagome stared down at her wounds, ~I only feel the pain.....of not being able to have InuYasha's love.....~  
  
Kagome painfully bent and picked up her bag and staggered towards the closest river.  
  
She stripped off her blood uniform and through it onto the ground as she walked into the river to cleanse the blood from her body.  
  
~As long as InuYasha's alive.....I will keep my hope~  
  
Kagome took out spare clothes she had put in her bag and wore it, a piece of paper fell out. She grimaced from the extreme pain she had across her shoulder. The blood kept on pouring.  
  
~Why wont the blood stop!~  
  
Kagome staggered towards the woods that had the well where she could go home at.  
  
~I need to heal this wound...so that I can help InuYasha. I don't want to bother Sango and the rest, At least they should stay happy~  
  
Kagome reached the well, but her aching body wouldn't let her move any further. She collapsed next to the well.  
  
She held her wound that bled on and on.  
  
"InuYasha.....why?"  
  
******************************************  
  
InuYasha growled as his mind fought. He smashed into a tree, as the tree split in two, and smashed another and another. He was trying to stop the human heart in him that wanted to beat.  
  
"What's going on?!!!!" the full youkai growled.  
  
~That face....it won't go away~ a picture of a girl in uniform was imprinted in his mind.  
  
~Kagome....~  
  
~Kagome...~  
  
The youkai clutched his heart, trying to stop the beating of his heart.  
  
The girl's voice echoed in his mind.  
  
"KAGOME!" InuYasha yelled as he collapsed to the ground, his claws digging into the soil, "Kkkkkk....."  
  
His mind was flashing with memories of Kagome.  
  
"Huh....." InuYasha felt his mind go calm, he looked around to see that it was almost dark. An image of his father appeared.  
  
~InuYasha...The reason I gave you the Tetsusaiga was to protect you from becoming a full youkai and loosing yourself in it. But you...have stopped it yourself even after you should have been lost in the full youkai form. That girl.....Kagome, you must have loved her a lot, for your love for her got you through.....~  
  
InuYasha opened his eyes. "Kagome....."  
  
He saw blood splashed all around him, and all over him. It was all his blood...  
  
~No.....it's not all my blood~  
  
InuYasha smelt another scent of blood on his hands... Kagome's blood. His heart froze,  
  
~Did I......~  
  
He smelt more of Kagome's blood, he ran after it as his blood trailed behind him.  
  
"KAGOME!" InuYasha cried.  
  
He found himself standing in the middle of a field that had Kagome's blood spilled all over the place...  
  
InuYasha followed it to the river where he saw Kagome's uniform with blood all over it, then blood that lead to the river.  
  
InuYasha fell to his knees beside the uniform and held it tightly in his hands.  
  
~I.....did this.....and she.....drowned herself....because....I did this.....to her~  
  
InuYasha stared in horror at the river.  
  
"I killed her.....the nightmare I always feared......has come true"  
  
~Kagome.....how could I have done this to you....~  
  
He felt tears burning down his face.  
  
"How...could I have.....Kagome......."  
  
He caught a piece of paper lying on the ground. He hesitantly reached out for it.  
  
He looked down at the sheet of paper that had dried tears all over it, smudging the pencil mark.  
  
The pain will never go away....My love for InuYasha will haunt me all my  
life,  
He'll never be able to love me, I don't even have a hope left.  
His heart....all his love has died with Kikyo.  
I'll never be able to be in his heart, because it's unreachable to me.  
Gone, forever. I've loved him since the day I met him, that's why I've stood by his side. He always thought that he made me miserable, that my life in his world with him hurted me, that it would be better to live in my world in peace. But he's wrong, being with him made me so happy....He'll never love me, and I  
can't hate him for that. Even if he betrayed me as Kikyo thought he had  
done, even then, I wouldn't be able to hate him. All I wish...was that he would love me. But that's impossible. Because of me, he'll live miserably on this earth without Kikyo. Every time he tried  
to go to hell with Kikyo, I stopped him. I hate myself....I feel like a  
fool.  
But I love him so much....and even though it hurts me, I still love him  
  
The sheet of paper that was now soaked in blood flew away from his hands. InuYasha just stared at the ground. His heart ripping apart, he could feel his heart bleeding.  
  
"So...this was why she was so miserable...."  
  
InuYasha stood up and took his Tetsusaiga out,  
  
~I don't deserve to live...I want to be with Kagome....~  
  
He ran the sword through him, the sword that would surely be able to kill him. He could feel the coldness of the blade through his body, and he could feel the bitterness of the blood in his mouth. He fell back onto the ground.  
  
~Kagome....I've caused you so much pain....when I've always tried to keep you happy....all because...I realized too late....that I loved you. But at least.....I was able to tell you in the end......~  
  
InuYasha looked down at his hands, the hands that had killed Kagome. He grasped his hands into a fist,  
  
~I feel so damn dirty! What kind of person....would have the blood of the person he loved...on his hands~  
  
InuYasha closed his eyes as his breath started to shorten.  
  
~The faster I die...the faster I'll be with you. But...will you still love me then?~  
  
******************************************  
  
Kagome frowned as she woke up from fainting from her wound. Her heart felt as if it had died, something was wrong.  
  
She got up and gasped from the pain.  
  
Sango gasped when she saw Kagome staggering towards her. Sango ran over, "Kagome-chan! What happened"  
  
Kagome looked weakly up at Sango,  
  
"Wh- where's InuYasha....?" Kagome asked in a breathless tone.  
  
"He....hasn't been seen for the whole day.....We thought he was with you" Sango muttered, then her eyes widened, "B- but we....had been notified...by Kouga.....the he had caught the scent of InuYasha's....blood by the river. Kouga was gunu go and see....but......we told him that InuYasha was safe with you......."  
  
Kagome gave a cry as she fell back.  
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome cried as she ran for the river.  
  
"KAGOME!" Sango cried out, "Kagome......"  
  
Kagome got to the river and saw InuYasha laying on the grass with cherry blossoms surrounding him, his body half in the water, and being pulled in by the rushing current. She picked him up and lay him on her lap, the water splashing against her knees,  
  
"InuYasha! InuYasha!" Kagome cried as tears rushed down her cheeks  
  
He slowly opened his eyes. Kagome looked down at his face that was smeared in blood with relief,  
  
~Wakkata....You're back to yourself....~  
  
"You're alive!" Kagome saw the blade of his Tetsusaiga glimmering in the moonlight, the blade pierced into his body.  
  
"Wh....WHAT DID YOU DO?!"  
  
"K.....K...Kagome...." he whispered, "I...didn't...kill you?"  
  
"No" Kagome whispered.  
  
"I....almost did...didn't I "  
  
Silence.  
  
".....I'm......sorry" he whispered. Kagome saw a tear glimmer down his cheeks.  
  
"No! No! Don't say that! It wasn't your fault!"  
  
"I do....Love you.....a lot. I'm sorry...I made you sad. But I'm glad....that I didn't kill you. I'm glad...I saw you for the last time"  
  
"Stop talking like that! As if you're gunu die and you're confessing all your sins to me! STOP IT! You're not going to die!"  
  
InuYasha slowly reached his hands up to touch her cheeks.  
  
"I don't know....how I'm going to live....knowing that I had your blood...shed on mine....that I almost....killed you..... It's better I died.....I might turn into...a full youka....again"  
  
"No, you'll live. Stop talking like that" She scolded in a whisper as more tears rushed down her cheeks.  
  
"I'm...sorry....."  
  
His hands dropped to his side.  
  
"InuYasha?" Kagome cried, "I know you're not dead....stop joking around with me like that...."  
  
Kagome turned her head around not wanting to see him dead, "I know you're not dead...you can't be"  
  
She forced her head around and saw his eyes closed. Her heart ripped into pieces.  
  
"InuYasha.....?" She choked out a whisper.  
  
******Flashback******  
  
Kagome jumped out of the well, as she looked around she saw a big old tree with someone stuck to it.  
  
She walked over to see roots around the strange boy and an arrow pierced through his heart. He looked asleep, the morning light shone on his face.  
  
She hesitantly reached out and touched his ears wondering if they were real.....  
  
*****End of Flashback*****  
  
Kagome looked down at InuYasha, "You look....as if you're just asleep"  
  
~He looks so...calm....and kind of sad and happy.....~  
  
Kagome stroke his face as the blood wiped onto her fingers.  
  
"InuYasha? You're just asleep...aren't you?"  
  
No answer  
  
Kagome tightly shut her eyes, "you're dead.....gone from this world"  
  
~ I want to be with you.....~  
  
Kagome bent her head down and kissed InuYasha's lips. She held InuYasha tightly in her arms as the rushing current slowly started to pull InuYasha in along with Kagome.  
  
"I want to be with you..." she whispered, as her body was being pulled deeper into the current. The cold water rushing past her.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes as InuYasha and her disappeared under the current.  
  
~We'll be together InuYasha....~ Kagome tightly held onto InuYasha under the cold freezing water as her breath started die away.  
  
~What is life....without love.....without you~  
  
**~~ OK THEN, well...I think I'm done with tragic fics for now -_-" I'll just return to writing my other one. KK, well tell me..um....how this one was~~** 


End file.
